


You Follow Me Down Other Roads

by Saki101



Series: Experiments [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode Related, Hounds of Baskerville, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saki101/pseuds/Saki101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The experiment at Dartmoor has consequences.</p><p>Excerpt:   John listened even when Sherlock mumbled, drawn to his voice, rich in undertones, revelations.  John always listened, even when he was trying not to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Follow Me Down Other Roads

“You can’t keep up with my mind,” Sherlock said. He glanced over his steepled fingers towards the armchair next to which John stood. “You are getting faster though.”

John tilted his head, raised an eyebrow at that. The kettle switched off. He turned his back on Sherlock and walked into the kitchen. Knowing Sherlock had chosen to experiment upon him had left a deeper mark than the terror itself. Knowing John fought other terrors almost every night hadn’t stopped Sherlock. In the dark place where those realisations crouched, Sally’s scathing words echoed, _He doesn’t have friends...stay away from Sherlock Holmes._

John took two mugs from the cupboard, checked inside them before setting them on the counter. 

In the village churchyard, Sherlock had called after him. John listened even when Sherlock mumbled, drawn to his voice, rich in undertones, revelations. John always listened, even when he was trying not to. 

_I don’t have_ friends _. I've just got one_ , Sherlock had admitted and the tone of his voice had hooked into John more than the words. It had made him hesitate. 

John got out the milk, his eyes flickering towards the sitting room. Sherlock had fallen silent, gaze directed across the room, fingers pressed lightly against his lips.

John aimed the arcs of scalding water into the cups. He settled the kettle back on its base.

Sherlock spoke softly into his hands, “And you follow me down other roads...”

John put a steaming mug on the coffee table in front of Sherlock.

Sherlock’s voice dropped lower. “...that I don’t know so well.” Sherlock’s brows drew together. On the street outside, a motorcyclist gunned his engine, resentful of a stop light's authority.

Without flinching, John straightened up, moved back to the armchair and sat. He held his cup over his lap with both hands, let the steam warm his face, relax some of the tightness in the muscles there. The vapour swirled steadily upwards.

“And if I get lost,” Sherlock continued briskly, voice more conversational, eyebrows lifting, long arm reaching out for the tea. 

John’s eyes stayed trained on Sherlock’s face.

Sherlock’s head turned. He looked at John over his raised cup, the corners of his lips quirking upwards. “You lead me back,” he concluded and took a sip of tea. It was precisely as he liked it. His smile broadened.

John held Sherlock’s eyes, remembering the dim laboratory, the stalking shadow, speaking to his tormentor from inside a metal cage. Even over a phone, the sound of Sherlock’s voice had reassured him, holding the terror at bay as Sherlock had known it would. Sherlock probably saw him remembering it now. _Could it be you’ve chosen to trust Sherlock Holmes, of all people?_ John heard Mycroft's softly-spoken, ironic question again. The answer was short, but not easy to explain, even less so now. However, there was no one to whom John needed to explain, and it was hard not to be pleased that Sherlock had worked it out, about the leading and the following. John smiled back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
